TS - Le camélèon
by WaNey
Summary: "- Henry Vanfrauder, Sean Parker, Mathiew Jackson, Paul Lebron et le dernier en liste venant d'ici, Jason Stanford. Des victimes venant des quatre coins de New York, chaque victime correspondait à une ville. Chacune d'elle disparaît sans laisser de trace, pas de corps pas de signalement rien. Ou êtes-vous passés dans ce cas ?" - Two Shot inspiré de POI


TS – Le Caméléon

« - A toutes les unités ! Un suspect de race blanche, taille moyen, blond, accusé de tentative de kidnapping a été aperçu sur la troisième en direction de Haley Valley dans une voiture volée rouge non immatriculée. Je répète, le suspect se dirige vers Halley Valley.»

Je récupérais l'appel et me dirigeais sans plus attendre vers le nord. J'aimais être le premier sur les lieux, non pas pour le plaisir de récupérer tout le mérite mais simplement parce que j'aimais rendre justice et envoyer ces criminels derrière les barreaux. De plus, je travaillais seul ce qui me laissait le loisir de choisir mes missions, de n'avoir aucune responsabilité et encore moins de contraintes.

« - Ici le Marshall Edward Cullen, 965482. Je me dirige actuellement vers le nord. Envoyez-moi des renforts. Déclarais-je

- A toutes les unités, le suspect est pris en chasse par le Marshall Cullen. Des renforts sont exigés. A toutes les unités – […] »

J'éteignis la radio avant la fin du message et cherchais le véhicule. J'étais flic depuis maintenant quatre ans et je ressentais toujours ces poussés d'adrénaline prendre possession de mon corps à chaque appel du central. Je ne m'y été pas encore accoutumé et peut être que je ne m'y accoutumerai jamais mais c'était ce que j'aimais. Vivre et ressentir l'action.

Ce n'était vraiment pas bon pour mon cœur. C'est ce que pensait mon père du moins. Ma mère et lui avaient une de ces façons ridicules de s'inquiéter pour moi, j'étais leur unique enfant certes mais j'étais un grand garçon de vingt-six ans à présent. Je repérais enfin la voiture et allumais les gyrophares. Il était temps pour moi de jouer au flic courageux. J'appuyais sur l'accélérateur essayant d'arriver à hauteur du fugitif et dirigeais les renforts jusqu'à nous. Le suspect était bien un homme blond, de taille moyenne. Ce salaud avait retenté le coup.

« - Ranges-toi immédiatement sur le bas-côté ! Criais- je »

Je n'eus aucune réponse. Les criminels pouvaient être si têtus. Surtout la racaille de New York. Je sortis mon arme de service et gardait une main sur le volant, la situation n'était pas très confortable. J'avais besoins de mes deux mains pour tirer. Je ne voulais pas le tuer seulement le blesser avant qu'il ne blesse des innocents sur que cet idiot accélérait de plus en plus et se dirigeait tout droit vers ce qui me semblait être l'A16. Il y avait des putains d'embouteillages aujourd'hui à cause des travaux de rénovations, il allait causer un accident à la vitesse dont il roulait. Je devais redoubler d'efforts et l'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

« - Je ne le répéterai pas ! Ranges ta foutue caisse ! Répétais-je, en perdant patiente

« - Va te faire foutre ! »

Je n'avais pas le choix, je le laissais me devancer de quelques mètres et passait la tête par la fenêtre pour l'avoir dans mon angle de tir. J'avais été recruté chez les tireurs d'élite de la marine pendant un certain temps, ce qui avait aisément permis d'améliorer mes performances. J'étais plutôt bon tireur, un excellent tireur même. Je visais ses roues arrière et tirais à plusieurs reprises sur chacune d'elles. Je freinais avant que sa voiture ne fasse une embardée puis un tonneau avant de s'écraser avec violence sur le bas-côté. Avoir des gyrophares avait un bon côté, les voitures s'écartaient de notre chemin ainsi on ne faisait pas de victimes inutiles. Je sortis de ma voiture et courrais jusqu'à la voiture, mon arme toujours à la main. Le suspect tentait de s'extraire de la voiture.

« - Police, ne bouge plus sale enfoiré ! »

Je jubilais. On le tenait pour de bon. Je rangeais mon arme de service et l'aidais à sortir de la pour pouvoir mieux le menotter. Je le plaquais face contre terre, sans ménagement. Il était violent alors j'utilisais aussi la violence. C'était le système, du moins c'est comme ça que je marchais.

« - Putain tu sais que je déteste me salir les mains. Dis-je, agacée, je n'ai pas besoins de te dire que tu es en état d'arrestation, pas vrai James ?

- Marshall Cullen, comme on se retrouve ! Murmura-t-il, essoufflé.

- J'osais espérer ne plus revoir ta gueule, James. L'accident ne t'a pas assez amoché à ce que je vois, j'aurai du tirer près du réservoir d'essence, tu ne crois pas ? »

Il était hystérique. Je le relevais et pris soin de lui lire ses droits. Je ne voulais laisser aucune opportunité à son avocat de déclarer un non-lieu, comme les fois précédentes. De plus les renforts n'étaient pas loin, on pouvait déjà entendre les gyrophares. Je le ramenais jusqu'à ma voiture et l'installais à l'arrière.

« - Ici le Marshall Cullen, le suspect a été arrêté. Rappelez toutes les unités. Je répète, le suspect a été arrêté. Dis-je à travers la radio.

« - Entendu. Y'a-t-il des blessés Marshall ?

- Aucuns blessés. Envoyez les gars du dépannage pour remorquer la voiture volée. Nous avons eus un léger accident, la circulation est bloquée en direction de l'A16. Terminé !

Je remis la radio en place et m'installais au volant pour conduire ce fumier au poste. James avait déjà été inculpé pour des faits similaires, il était répertorié comme prédateur sexuel dans la base de données de la police. Il était dangereux. La preuve, il venait tout juste de sortir de taule, il était en conditionnel et voilà qu'il venait de griller ses chances de liberté. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, c'était un vice chez les prédateurs : constamment à la recherche de victimes.

« - Tu parles d'un léger accident, t'à presque faillit me tuer merde ! s'écria James

- Tu expliqueras ca au juge une fois à la barre ! T'en a pour un bon bout de temps cette fois, James ! »

Je le narguais, fière de moi et pour la première fois depuis que je le connaissais, je le vis pâlir. Les prédateurs sexuels ne faisaient pas long feu en taule à New York. Aujourd'hui était une putain de bonne journée. Je démarrais, direction le central de New York. Une cellule lui serait réservée en attendant son procès.

(…)

Je déposais mon arme de service et mes clés sur la table basse près de la porte et m'effondrais sur le canapé de mon tout nouvel appartement. Je venais d'être muté ici du fait de mes antécédents à Chicago. J'étais assurément un bon flic mais beaucoup trop impulsif. J'avais causé beaucoup de tort à mon ancien chef et il avait décidé de m'envoyer dans une autre brigade spécialisée à New York. J'étais épuisé, le travail était cent fois plus intense qu'à Chicago. Je rentrais toujours tard, toujours cassé. J'avais besoins de décompresser. J'allais prendre une bière dans ma superbe cuisine. C'était ma mère qui avait décidé de tout l'agencement de mon appartement, c'était sa façon à elle de s'occuper de moi maintenant que j'étais loin d'elle. Elle était décoratrice intérieure à ses heures perdues et mère au foyer le reste du temps. Je retournais au salon, je devais vérifier mes mails et mes appels. J'allumais mon pc et m'installais sur la table du salon qui me faisait office de bureau de travail. Je n'invitais personne chez moi, mon travail ne me permettant pas d'entretenir une quelconque relation alors j'avais décidé de changer sa fonction et je ne cuisinais pas non plus alors ça avait été rapide. Banner, mon chef de division m'avait envoyé un nouveau dossier. Un cas de disparition, similaire à d'autres dossiers et qui promettait d'être intéressant. Je finis ma bière et me plongeais complètement dans l'affaire.

« - Henry Vanfrauder, Sean Parker, Mathiew Jackson, Paul Lebron et le dernier en liste venant d'ici, Jason Stanford. Des victimes venant des quatre coins de New York, chaque victime correspondait à une ville. Chacune d'elle disparaît sans laisser de trace, pas de corps pas de signalement rien. Ou êtes-vous passés dans ce cas ? Murmurais-je »

Réfléchir à voix haute me permettais d'éclaircir mes pensées parfois trop vives ou encore beaucoup trop imprégnée de la journée d'aujourd'hui. Je demandais à Banner de me déposer les dossiers de chaque victime sur mon bureau pour demain matin et éteignis mon ordinateur. J'allais éplucher tout cela en détail demain, après une bonne nuit de sommeil et une longue conversation avec ma mère. Esmée avait déjà essayé de m'appeler deux fois pendant que j'étais en service. J'appuyais sur la touche rapide de mon téléphone et me dirigeais vers ma chambre pour directement m'affaler sur le lit. Elle décrocha à la deuxième tonalité. C'était affreux comme elle était rapide ! Pourquoi j'avais soudainement mal à la tête déjà ?

(...)

« - Alors Cullen, on a passé une putain de nuit ! Tu sembles encore avoir la tête dans le cul, sans vouloir faire de mauvais jeux de mots !

- La ferme, Newton ! »

Je lui balançais un stylo qui traînait sur mon bureau et ris malgré moi. Mike était un de mes collègues de la crime, lourd mais ce n'était pas un mauvais gars. Je m'étais lié d'amitié avec lui et avec un certain Eric Yorkie, son partenaire. Les gars du poste étaient accueillants et nous nous entendions relativement bien. Je m'installais confortablement et pris les dossiers de notre nouvelle affaire. J'épluchais chaque dossier avec minutie et fis des recherches en même. C'était étrange. Chaque victime disparaissait puis reparaissait six mois plus tard avant de disparaît de nouveau. De plus, chaque dossier avait été enregistré sous le nom du même inspecteur, Ben Chenney. Il était sur l'affaire depuis pas mal de temps, apparemment.

« - Dit moi Mike, Banner est dans son bureau ?

- Affirmatif. Il doit se faire passer un savon par sa femme je suppose, dit-il »

Je hochais la tête. Madame Banner pouvait se montrer plus hostile et autoritaire que son mari. Je toquais à la porte de son bureau et entrais. Il était effectivement au téléphone avec elle. Banner s'excusa auprès de sa femme et lui dit qu'il devait raccrocher, tout en lui promettant de ne rien manger de trop gras du fait de son cholestérol. Je m'installais sur un des sièges en face de son bureau, essayant malgré moi de cacher mon hilarité.

« - Le dossier avance Cullen ? Me demanda-t-il

- J'ai quelques pistes. Je compte me rendre à l'appartement de la dernière victime après notre entrevue mais j'aimerai que vous vous m'étiez en relation avec un certain Ben Chenney de la brigade criminel de LA. Chaque déposition est signée de son nom, je pense qu'il suit l'enquête de très près et il pourrait nous permettre de boucler l'affaire rapidement, déclarais-je rapidement

- Je l'appellerais et je te contacterais dès que j'aurais plus d'informations alors maintenant bouge-toi, Cullen ! dit-il autoritaire »

Je me levais et ouvrit la porte. Mais je ne sortis pas de suite.

« - Sinon comment va votre cholestérol, boss ? Demandais-je hilare. »

Banner chercha un objet à me balancer à la figure mais je refermais avant que son cahier ne m'atteigne. Je le vis tout de même sourire à travers les vitres transparentes de son bureau. Il avait un œil sur tout le poste de police ainsi. Je m'étais juré d'avoir un bureau semblable en montant de grade en grade. Je récupérais les dossiers sur mon bureau en saluant Mike et Eric puis pris ma veste avec moi. Contrairement aux autres gars, je portais un costume. C'était une vieille habitude de Chicago. Je montais dans ma voiture de service et conduisit jusque la dernière adresse de la victime, c'est-à-dire en plein centre. L'immeuble était anodin, le quartier semblait tranquille et je remarquais quelques caméras de surveillances. L'une d'elles directement dirigés vers l'entrée de l'immeuble. La chance semblait être de mon côté. Je pris l'ascenseur jusqu'au quatrième et me dirigeait directement vers le fond du couloir. L'équipe de nettoyage n'était pas encore passé apparemment, il n'y avait aucuns bandeaux de la police.

La porte était entre ouverte. Je sortis mon arme de service et poussait doucement la porte à l'aide mon arme. Je fis le tour de l'appartement le plus silencieusement possible, en vérifiant chaque pièce mais l'appartement semblait vide. Dès que j'arrivais dans ce qui me semblait être la cuisine, je vis que la poubelle avait été entièrement vidée à terre. Je rangeais mon arme de service et sortis mon téléphone.

« - Mike, j'aimerais que vous passiez avec Eric et l'équipe de nettoyage au 33 Bld Donum Street. Il faudrait que vous fassiez une vérification des lieux, il semblerait que notre disparu n'est vraiment disparu. Et il nous faudrait un mandat ou une autorisation pour pouvoir visionner les caméras de surveillances des alentours. Dis-je

- On arrive tout de suite, le temps de prévenir Banner et on bouge. Mais qu'est ce qui te fait dire qui n'a pas disparu ?

- Je viens de trouver un titre de propriété déchiré dans sa poubelle. Il essayait apparemment de brouiller les pistes. Répondis-je de plus en plus intrigué

- Alors il serait en danger et il aurait fui ? devina-t-il

- C'est l'hypothèse. Mais qui est ce qu'il fuyait ? Je te rappels Mike. Dis-je rapidement avant de raccrocher »

J'essayais tant bien que mal de remettre en ordre les bouts du titre de propriété avec mon stylo. Je refusais de compromettre les preuves en touchant le papier. Je parvins à placer le dernier morceau. Stanford possédait une maison au nord de l'état de Washington, à Forks. Je devais me rendre à Forks dans l'immédiat. Je fis un dernier tour de l'appartement avant de retourner à ma voiture. Je composais le numéro de Banner et lui racontais mes dernières trouvailles ainsi que mes suppositions.

« - J'ai chargé Kate de te réserver un billet d'avion pour Forks ainsi qu'une chambre d'hôtel. Elle t'enverra le billet d'avion par mail, retourne chez toi et prépare toi, Cullen. Cette affaire me semble beaucoup plus compliquée qu'on le croit. Dit-il, plus inquiet

- Affirmatif, boss ! Vous avez réussis à contactez Chenney ?

- Il a pris sa semaine aujourd'hui même et il est injoignable. Mais j'ai réussi à avoir son chef un peu plus tôt. Personne ne croit à des enlèvements en série, Cheney travaille seul sur ces affaires, en dehors de ses heures de services, car tous les dossiers ont été signés classés.

- Ca veut dire qu'il l'est surement à Forks, je vous donnerais des nouvelles Boss !

- Surveille tes arrières Cullen, Me répondit-il avant de raccrocher »

Je démarrais la voiture et conduisit jusque chez moi. Quand j'arrivais je décidais de prévenir Varner, le concierge de mon immeuble, de mon absence à venir sans explications. C'était par mesure de précaution. Je pris les escaliers et montais deux à deux les marches. Je trépignais et mon corps refusait de se calmer. Ma tête me balançait des tonnes d'informations. J'allais ouvrir la porte de mon appartement quand ma voisine ouvrit sa porte et débarqua faussement surprise de me trouver là, au pied de ma porte comme par hasard d quand elle sortait. C'était comme si elle avait attendu devant sa porte toute la journée, son timing était toujours parfait. Tanya était une fille ennuyeuse et collante. Elle avait été la première à m'accueillir quand j'avais emménagé dans l'immeuble, normal car elle me connaissait mais pas moi. Je regrettais parfois amèrement que mes parents soient aisés car elle était la riche fille de Dr. Denali, un collègue de mon père. C'était ainsi que j'avais eus cette appartement d'ailleurs. Sa fille avait eus vent de ma mutation et s'était empressé de faire remarquer à nos pères respectifs qu'un appartement était libre dans son immeuble. J'étais sûr que ce n'étais pas une coïncidence, je me demandais juste comment elle s'y était prise.

« - Salut Edward, comment ça va ? Dit-elle d'une voix aguicheuse

- Surmené et toi ? Répondis-je poliment

- Je comprends. Je pourrais t'aider à décompresser tu sais, rajouta-t-elle au tac au tac, tout en s'approchant

- Merci mais – […]

- T'en fais pas, je serais y faire ! Me coupa-t-elle

- Non, non je t'assure ! Déclarais-je rapidement, en la détaillant de haut en bas. Mon Dieu, quel impoli je fais ! Tu allais sortir et je te mets en retard ! Bonne soirée Tanya, finis-je en rentrant rapidement dans mon appartement »

Je m'adossais contre ma porte et soufflais de soulagement. Parfois je trouvais Tanya plus dangereuse que les criminels que j'arrêtais. Elle était vicieuse. Mais je ne perdais pas plus de temps et partis en direction de ma chambre, j'ouvris ma penderie et récupérait un sac noir coincé entre des boites de chaussures. J'étais toujours préparé. Je le pris avec moi et repartis au salon. Je devais appeler ma mère et vérifier mes malis. J'allumais celui-ci et appelais ma mère le temps de le laisser démarrer.

« - Edward, que se passe-t-il ? s'écria-t-elle

- Bonjour à toi aussi maman, comment tu vas depuis hier ?

- Ne joues pas avec mes nerfs Edward Cullen, il est à peine dix-huit heures et je reçois un de tes appels. Tu ne m'appelles jamais en temps normal, dit-elle rapidement

- Maman calme toi, je vais bien ! Je voulais juste te prévenir que je décolle pour Forks ce soir !

- Ou ça ? Quoi ? C'est encore une de tes enquêtes ? Me demanda-t-elle inquiète

- Oui et je serais prudent ne t'inquiète pas, je te rappellerais ce soir.

- Je sais que tu ne le feras pas, fils ingrat. Est-ce que je peux savoir à quelle heure ton avion décolle au moins ?

- D'après le mail de l'assistante de Banner à vingt-deux heures trente-trois heure locale, madame ! Répondis-je, amusée. J'étais tellement prévisible parfois.

- C'est un peu tard. Tu n'auras pas une nuit complète ! Je sais, je dois arrêter de m'en faire mais Edward, je t'aime et par tous les saints, prends soin de toi, ne joue pas les héros !

- Bien sûr maman, bien sûr. Je dois te laisser. Embrasse papa pour moi ! »

Je raccrochais et m'empressais d'imprimer le billet en question. Kate avait rajouté des informations dans son mail, apparemment une tempête se préparait à Forks, étant l'état le plus pluvieux on s'attendait presque à une catastrophe, presque tous les vols avaient été annulé. J'avais eus de la chance. Je rajoutais un coupe-vent et une seconde arme. Puis m'assurais que mes pièces d'identité étaient bien là ainsi que mon autorisation de port d'arme policier. Nous étions de plus en plus vigilant à l'aéroport depuis le 11 septembre, c'était connu, mais encore plus maintenant que des trafiquants vendaient pour une centaine de dollars des contrefaçons de ces autorisations.

Mes affaires étaient déjà prêtes et il était tout juste dix-neuf heures trente. Je devais passer au poste avant de partir à l'aéroport alors je pris mon sac et mon téléphone puis sortis de suite. Je ne voulais pas arriver trop tard à l'aéroport. Je fermais à clé derrière moi et retrouvais Varner pour lui donner mes clés.

« - Je prendrais soins de votre appartement, monsieur Cullen ! Occupez-vous des méchants pendant ce temps !

- Merci à vous ! Ne laissez entrez personne, surtout Tanya ! L'avertis-je »

Je me rappelais la dernière fois ou elle avait presque séduit Varner pour la laisser entrer chez moi. Ça avait été juste affreux de la trouver allongés sur mon lit, presque nue, vêtu seulement d'un ensemble de dentelle. Tanya était une belle femme, avec un corps sublime mais sa personnalité me répugnait. On ne pouvait jouer des gens ainsi. Je quittais mon immeuble avec un dernier hochement de tête au concierge et me dirigeait jusque ma voiture. Je jetais mon sac dans le coffre et conduisit jusqu'au poste. Je conduisais toujours rapidement alors j'arrivais sans encombre. Je passais les portes du poste à grands pas et me dirigeait directement vers le bureau de Banner pour les dernières directives. Celui m'attendait déjà apparemment.

« - Des nouvelles de l'équipe de nettoyage ? Demandais-je, curieux

- Mike n'était pas satisfait des résultats de l'équipe de nettoyage, l'appartement était trop niquel alors il a décidé de faire l'immeuble en entier au cas où Stanford ou ses poursuiveurs s'étaient débarrassés de quelque chose !

- C'est très probable, dis-je, demande à Mike de me prévenir des qu'ils ont finis ! Je veux savoir ce qu'ils ont trouvés comme ce qu'ils n'ont pas trouvés.

- Je le ferais. Oh j'oubliais Cullen, j'ai essayé de contacté le chef de la police de Forks mais avec la tempête les communications sont brouillés. Présentes toi au poste des que tu atterris ! déclara Banner »

Je quittais le bureau de mon chef sans un dernier avertissement de sa part. Je devais laisser ma voiture au sous-sol du central avant, je ne pas la laisser n'importe où alors je la ramenais jusqu'au parking et appelais un taxi en remontant vers les bureaux.

(…)

« - Puis-je vous servir quelque chose à boire, monsieur ?

- Non, merci ! Répondis-je, avec un sourire à l'hôtesse. »

Elle repartit sans demander son reste mais je savais au fond de moi qu'elle allait revenir. Il me semblait que je lui plaisais. Toutefois mon enquête ne me permettait pas de la repousser et lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas mon style de femme. J'étais préoccupé. J'avais relus les dossiers de chacun des disparus au moins six fois depuis que j'étais à bord de l'avion et je ne voyais rien de nouveau. Chacun disparaissait puis réapparaissait. Le plus étrange était qu'aucun des membres de la famille ne les avait revus depuis. Je refermais les dossiers et me permis une pause, le temps de prendre du recul. Je fermais les yeux et me détendis. J'étais exténué.

« - Monsieur, monsieur ! »

Je me réveillais en sursaut. Je m'étais endormi et nous avions déjà atterris apparemment. Je détachais ma ceinture et passais mes mains sur mon visage, histoire de me réveiller.

« - Bienvenue à Seattle, me dit-elle avec un sourire. »

Je la remerciais et récupérais mes affaires rapidement. Dès que je posais un pied hors de l'avion, j'allumais mon téléphone. Mike avait essayé de me joindre. Je récupérais mon sac et quittais l'aéroport qui était bondé notamment à cause des vols qui avaient été annulés. La tempête s'approchait rapidement. Je me dirigeais directement vers la voiture que Kate avait louée pour moi et qui m'attendait. Je balançais les dossiers et mon sac sur le siège passager à côté de moi et démarrais rapidement. Ils allaient bloquer les routes incessamment sous peu. Je pris le chemin de la ville de Forks et cherchait mon hôtel tant bien que mal. C'était une petite bourgade alors je trouvais rapidement. Les rafales de vents étaient horribles. Je garais ma voiture devant l'hôtel et courrais jusque les portes.

« - Bonjour, j'ai une chambre au non de Cullen, dis-je au propriétaire

- Chambre 146, première étage à votre droite, me répondit-il en me donnant les clés »

Je ne m'attardais pas et montais directement dans ma chambre. Je devais faire vite pour partir au poste. J'allumais la télévision et tombais directement sur les informations. Il semblerait que le maire de la ville avait décidé de faire évacuer la ville du fait de la tempête. Certains étaient même privés d'électricité. S'il faisait quitter les habitants de la ville, je perdais la chance de trouver Stanford. Je décidais de prendre une douche et de me changer. Je récupérais des affaires propres et les enfilais sans perdre de temps. Je quittais l'hôtel comme j'étais venus et me dirigeait vers l'une des propriétés de Stanford, je devais prendre un bateau loin du centre-ville, on était en fin d'après-midi alors je trouvais sans contrainte, un bateau disponible.

(…)

Je poussais délicatement la porte à l'aide de mon arme et vérifiais une par une chaque pièce. Je le longeais le mur qui donnait jusqu'au salon et m'arrêtais soudainement en entendant un bruit de papier qu'on froissait. Je n'étais pas seul dans l'appartement. Je ramenais un peu plus mon arme vers moi. Je passais un pied vers l'embrasure de la porte du salon et tombais nez à nez avec un 38. Je pointais également mon arme vers mon assaillant. Il était un peu plus grand que moi, une carrure assez, des cheveux bruns-noirs coupé cour et de yeux du noirceur peu commune.

« - Marshall Cullen de la police de New York, je vous demanderais de baissez votre arme à terre ! Demandais-je à l'homme

- Vous êtes un Marshall ?

- Baissez votre arme ! Répétais-je, lentement

- On se calme, je suis de la police de LA, Ben Chenney ! Je vais baisser mon arme et vous montrer ma plaque, on est d'accord ? Je suppose que vous êtes à la recherche de Jason Stanford également ! »

Je le regardais ahuri. Je ne l'avais jamais imaginé ainsi, il semblait trop imposant pour un nom pareil. Je vérifiais sommairement sa plaque et hochais la tête. J'avais au moins de l'aide sur place dans la résolution de l'enquête, sans compter le shérif que je comptais aller voir après avoir fini de faire le tour des lieux. Je lui demandais de partir d'un côté pendant que je faisais l'autre, comme un accord.

« - Vous avez du nouveaux ? Demandais-je en revenant,

- Vous savez je viens d'arriver, je n'ai pas eus le temps de tout inspecter avec attention ! Mais ce dont nous pouvons être sur c'est que notre gars a déjà mis les voiles, me dit-il en rangeant son arme.

- Je pense aussi, répondis-je en rangeant la mienne, je comptais aller voir le shérif de la ville, vous devriez venir ! Stanford est surement encore en ville et comme ils la font évacuer, il nous sera surement d'une grande aide ! »

Etant donné que j'avais laissé la voiture que j'avais louée au port, je montais dans la voiture de Chenney. Les routes étaient presque totalement désertes et la route jusqu'au bureau du shérif fut assez rapide. Toutefois la météo ne présageait rien de bon, la pluie se déchaînait déjà et le vent atteignait facilement les 90klm maintenant. La tempête approchait vraiment à grand pas. Je fermais mon manteaux jusqu'au niveau du coup et courrait jusqu'aux portes du poste, suivi de l'inspecteur Chenney. Dès que je passais les tambours, j'ébouriffais mes cheveux trempés et secouais mon manteau à présent déboutonné. L'endroit était sommaire, assez petit intégrant surement que deux salles d'interrogatoires et trois cellules. La police de Seattle faisait surement le plus gros des boulots.

Mon téléphone sonnait. Je demandais à l'agent Chenney de trouver le shérif et je décrochais sans plus tarder. Les communications étaient de plus en plus brouillées. Je devais faire vite.

« - J'écoutes Mike !

- Ce que je vais te dire ne vas pas te plaire, cette histoire est plus glauque qu'on le croit, Ed ! On a tout inspecté au peigne fin et ce qu'on a trouvé se trouvait au sous-sol de l'immeuble, plus exactement dans le chauffeaux.

- Merde Mike, qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvés ? Demandais-je impatient

- Des dents ! On a essayé de faire disparaître des restes ! Je crois que ton gars est mort et que l'assassin se fait passer pour ses victimes, ils leurs volent leurs identités ! »


End file.
